AaronMk
AaronMK is a prominent member of the Sporum. His post count makes him a Galactic God. He's also a known Emoticoner and brandishes the name of several pre-Sporum forums in his signature. And although unknown to everyone else this links do more than bring curious members to these pages, as AaronMk also acts as a meme high-way; bringing smilies and various other infectious ideas from those forums. He as well influenced the Sporum Wiki owner, Ultimateplay, to reduce sections on spam and trolls, and focus on te other sub-forums, members, and threads. History The story of AaronMk comes in two phases: a pre-Sporum and Sporum. Pre-Sporum The following is the story of AaronMk before coming to the Sporum. RSBC The story begins long ago in an age gone by. There had been revolution, which lead to the exodus of a Genzen Han from a forum. With him he led many a writer from their home forum to pastures greener, and more accepting of fine literature. He and the god Doug the conceived the RSBC. It was a holy land, the chosen land for those who sought pastures to write and be read from their peers. The peer group was small, and thus everyone was family. However, AaronMk - under a different alias then - did not follow them. He was first new to the lands they had migrated from so had not yet come to register the reasons the Exodus of Genzen had happened. Nor had he known anyone well enough to follow them forth as friends. But as time passed he joined the forum, after announcing doing a massive family-drawing of the forum based on how their names made them sound like. Looking for a location to see this when it's finished he was invited in, and he stayed. Life then in the RSBC was good. Here he had mixed and mingled with the likes of Taupo the Kiwi from New Zealand. These two would later come to the Sporum as God and the Madman/Hippy and become Conebrothers. OTC The OTC was another forum split from the same one the RSBC had; although of a different sub-forum. Where the RSBC were looking to escape to somewhere to write without censorship the OTC were looking to live without the rules the "Faggot mods" enforced. AaronMk had requested to join and he did. A few weeks passed, but he was uncomfortable. After the joining and leaving of a friend who had followed him to this land he too left citing their obsession with cock discussion. Time would pass without recognition of the forum until one in the RSBC was bored. He wanted to raid, but knew no suitable forum. Aaron ansewered to the call and gave him direction to the forum. Showing him a map the raiding party was made and they charged forth. For glory! God! And horse porn! But all was not well with the plan. For it soon came known Joppi - much loved and previous Lord of the RSBC - had a brother - Canas - who lived in the pastures of the OTC. These family bounds led to retaliation, thus leading to the counter-raiding of the RSBC and the banishment of all those involved from the OTC; including Aaron. But then time again went by. Struck by curiosity and wanting to see the aftermath of his actions Aaron kept coming back. Eventually he wanted to come back. With the aid of OTCian Npinkpanther it was petitioned to the Lords of OTC for the freedom of Aaron. Since then he has had freedom and forgiveness. The raid mostly forgotten except when mentioned in passing. Sporum History Between the release of Spore and now AaronMk eventually stumbled into the Sporum... He was shortly associated with RLS where he hung about, posting the occasional picture. But in time he drifted away from the group; finding it less interesting by the moment. For a time he was back in a state of limbo, free and rogue in the forums. Eventually though, a new group would come to be that fitted his love for free-floatingness. Although it took time he soon slid into the Emoticone group and joined their ranks. Associates of AaronMk include those of the Emoticone forum: Ashkelon, Dragonvoid, VilageidiotX, MinionJoe, Davo, Draculist, BenKane, and Taupo (a Kiwi friend of his who ran with him since before the Sporum). He considers these people good friends. When he, DV, Vilage, and Taupo get together magical and classy things happen. Creative works outside of Sporum Outside of Spore AaronMk partakes in many creative tasks. you can find on his DeviantArt Page much of his two dimensional works. These range from photography to traditional pencil and paper drawings. For the most part he shuns anime artwork and is hardly impressed with the weaboo pieces of art work that surronds him there. Although he does activly hunt down works that are direvative even for DeviantArt, often partaking in photography hunts or enjoying the art of some of the more outstanding traditional artists. He's also in possession of a youtTube he's had for several years. In the beginning he mostly posted slide-show music videos; these early pieces were deleted by the scurge that is WMG. But in later years he would find himself with original material to upload to YouTube from his Digital Video class and his YouTube took on more material. He eventually learned of Free Use which he used to protect future pieces. These future pieces including the Spore Music Videos he has lately made. Currently his most popular video is Ghost Song, which is nearing 5000 total views. Following at a distant second is his recent video for Rush's Ghost Rider. This video competes with his 2008 entry for Couragous Persuaders; a video contest aimed at solving the drinking problem in teens by using videos made by teens. He unfortunatly did not win. Although he did win a contest for making a poster promoting safe-driving. Snagging third place in the state and taking home a few hundred dollars. Philosophical and Scientific beliefs/leanings AaronMk feels strongly over Memology and enjoys to think about how ideas spreads. He's known to have brought "Kool-Aid" and several kinds of smilies into the Sporum and he's amazed on how well they've caught on. He's also interested in such concept as "Chivalry". And although a warrior code he believes much of it could be applied in day-to-day life. He considers Saladin something of a hero, there needs to be more Saladins... Contributions to the Forum The following listed threads are AaronMk's contributions to the forum. In order by section: General *Situations Spore should not be played in *Sporum get together (hypothetical situation) *Species of the Sporum (original) *Rusty Iron Quotes of the Sporum (locked) *The Sporum - Much Drama, little Compassion (soap opera flavored satire of the Sporum Role-playing *You tell it, I illustrate it *SporumStates *Cold Storm *Outremer *The Ravagers/Terrors of the Village *Fall of an Empire *Precipice of War Science and Spore *A World without Us *Sociology - a Science *Memeology *The Earth is Flat Unrefutable Logic! (much pleases the anti-moon) Badges of Service The Following badges have been awarded to AaronMk during his service in the Sporum. *Red Badge of Courage - For injury in the line of action, granted by Slime. Nov 28, 2010 *The Iron Cone of Valor - For in the face of tyrannay held a mirror to the Sporum and was bannished Category:Demigod Other Pages YouTube DeviantArt Steam page Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members Category:Demigod Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Epic win